1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of communications. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of call redirect technology for a portable hand-held communication device. The methodology includes provisions for redirecting a call to a caller's service provider initiated from a portable communication device, authenticating the portable communication device, and launching a visual interactive voice response (IVR) application that visually interacts with a user of the portable communication device upon proper authentication of the portable communication device.
2. Background Information
Traditionally, calls made to a caller's service provider for information and/or service are transmitted via a communication network to the service provider. Upon receipt of the call by the service provider, the caller frequently interacts with a traditional audio interactive voice response (IVR) application over the communication network. The traditional audio IVR experience leads the caller through a frequently time-consuming sequence of stages to determine the nature of the caller's inquiry, and to direct the caller to an appropriate automated voice response or customer service representative possessing the specific information desired by the caller.